


Lose Control

by writingpancake



Series: Wolffe's Control [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Wolffe/F!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingpancake/pseuds/writingpancake
Summary: Wolffe exerts complete control over you in the bedroom. Most of the time you’re on board with that. This time, though, you want to see the commander lose some of his control.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, Commander Wolffe/reader, cc-3636 | Wolffe/Female Reader
Series: Wolffe's Control [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983178
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my haphazardly edited Wolffe/F!Reader smut!

You were laid out on your stomach with one arm folded under your head and the other draped across Wolffe’s lap. Your fingers drew lazy figures on his muscular thigh as you tried to catch your breath. Wolffe was infuriatingly composed from his position propped against the headboard. His hand rested in between your shoulder blades, providing a warm pressure against your bare skin. 

You shifted so both your arms were beneath you, propping you up to get a good look at your bed mate. 

Wolffe had the same face as his brothers, but he was inexplicably more attractive than his fellow clones. His jaw was strong, but so was his brothers’. His skin seemed to glow in the low light of the cabin, but you thought his brothers’ skin might do the same. So what was it about Wolffe that enthralled you so intensely? 

Maybe it was the scar.

But it wasn’t. Your attraction was beyond explainable. The closest thing you could think of to compare it to would be the way magnets attract metal. It was just something in your natures that drew you and Wolffe together. 

He caught you staring, not that you were hiding it anyway. His hand left your back he caught your chin between his thumb and forefinger. It was a tender movement that belied the complete control he’d had over your body only a few minutes before. Wolffe was a powerful man and you were happy to let him exert his control over you.

Oh, but you would love to see him lose control just once. 

Wolffe’s thumb brushed over your bottom lip. The look he gave you simultaneously made your heart soar and heat pool in your belly. You lifted yourself slightly and placed a kiss on his hip. His hand left your chin and cupped your cheek as you trailed more kisses along his stomach. You moved your arms so that one was on either side of him and continued your kisses to his other hip. Wolffe’s hand moved to the back of your head and out of the corner of your eye you saw his member twitch.

He was still soft, not having yet fully recovered from the thorough pounding he had given you earlier. The attention you were laying on his hips and stomach was slowly changing that. 

You lightly pushed his legs apart as you moved to kneel between them. Your lips trailed soft kisses down his thigh as one hand came to rest on his abdomen. You stop and lifted your head to face him. 

His mismatched eyes are on you and you’re taken aback by the fondness that lie in their depths. Wolffe is a hard man, both in body and mind. It’s not often he shows you the softness you know he has inside, so you take a moment to enjoy it. You lean forward, bracing yourself with the hand on that’s still on his stomach, and press a kiss on his lips. His hand is still at the back of your head and he pulls you in to deepen the kiss before parting your lips with his tongue. 

He’s taking control again and, as much as you love it when does it, you want to see him come undone. 

You pull away from him, biting at your lip. The pupil of his organic eye was dilated and you smirk at him. You lean back to sit on your heels, giving Wolffe full view of your naked body. The hand you had positioned on his abdomen moves and you rake your nails lightly against his skin as they descend to his thigh. You give him a mischievous look and he quirks an eyebrow at you, but he drops his hand from your head and lets it rest on the mattress. 

You move back in and press a firm kiss to the center of his chest before marking a trail down his torso, stopping just before you get to his hardening cock. Wolffe’s breath is frustratingly level despite your best efforts to rile him up. The realization that, maybe, you’re not very good at teasing hits you and you feel yourself blush. You risk a glance back up at Wolffe’s face and you see a smugness in his eyes. 

You give a genuine and not at all sexy pout and Wolffe huffs a soft snort in amusement. In an attempt to take control of the situation, you trail a finger lightly along the underside of his shaft. You bring yourself back up to face level and see his pupil dilate further. His breathing is still unchanged, but even with his impressive self control, Wolffe can’t prevent his natural eye from showing his arousal.

Without breaking eye contact, you lightly wrap your fingers around his member and slowly stroke him. Wolffe’s hands remain resting on the mattress and his facial expression remains neutral, a frustrating lack of development considering you’re starting to feel your own pulse quicken. You think you feel a small tremor from him as you brush your thumb over his slit.

He's still mostly soft as you return to placing kisses on his hips and thighs. You rub small circles over the head of his cock as you place soft kisses along his shaft. A small thrill goes through you when you see his fingers twitch against the sheets in anticipation. You spare a small smirk up at Wolffe before you take the tip of him in your mouth.

Your lips are around the head as you dart the tip of your tongue out to flick along his slit. You listen carefully for any sign from him that his control is slipping. When you are met with silence, you pull more of him past your lips, tongue flattening against the underside of his cock. With a small thrill of satisfaction, you feel him twitch and grow heavier in your mouth.

You continue sucking him, paying careful attention to the vein that runs the length of his shaft. Wolffe’s breath increases slightly when he hits the back of your throat. You’re going slow, so you’re not gagging on him. You push forward and take him further into your throat and rejoice when a small grunt slips past Wolffe’s lips. Pulling back and releasing his member with a pop, you give him what you hope is a sultry smirk. 

You’ve never considered yourself sexy, being too awkward to project the sultriness you think is necessary to achieve that title. But Wolffe has always made you feel wanted, despite your graceless attempts at seeming alluring. He’s doing that now.

You know you’re not quite succeeding at wresting control from him in the bedroom, nor is your attempt at sensuousness quite hitting its mark. And yet, as you lean down to take Wolffe’s cock back in your mouth, you see the look of desire in his eyes. And you know it has nothing to do with your oral prowess, but rather, is born of his adoration of you. And that knowledge causes a wave of slick to pool between your legs.

You take Wolffe deep into your throat a few more times, growing frustrated at his control over his own body, until finally his hips twitch harshly upwards. It’s a reaction to you swallowing around the tip of his member when its touching the back of your throat. A growl sounds from him and you pull back, coughing and gasping before breaking into a triumphant smile.

  
Wolffe reaches for you and tangles his fingers roughly in your hair, pulling you to him to place a searing kiss on you lips. You rush forward and straddle his hips as his teeth pull on your bottom lip. Your sex is slick with arousal and you’re dripping with need as you grab his cock and rub it across your entrance. You want so badly to surrender to Wolffe and let him use you like he does so well, but you force yourself to retain control of yourself. 

You want him to let go and feel as good as he makes you feel.

You grind down and the blunt tip of his cock slips past your entrance. You’re so aroused that your walls immediately clamp down and flutter around him. A desperate keening whine echoes from you and it takes all of your might not to slam your hips down and ride him to your finish. You throw your head back and listen Wolffe’s growls as you sink down on him, your fingers tightening on his shoulders. His hands grip your hips as you adjust to his size. Your eyes had fallen shut in ecstasy. You opened them and focused your gaze on your lover’s face.

You move your hands to grip the headboard on either side of his face. He’s fully sheathed inside of you, but you don’t move. You desperately crave friction, but you remain stubbornly still, in your desire to watch Wolffe lose himself. His brows furrow and his lips turn downward in a small frown. He drags his hands along your sides and grips your hips as he goes to thrust up into you.

“No.”

Wolffe’s gaze snap to your face. His eyes narrow as he tries to figure out your intentions. His grip relaxes and his expression falters. You realize he thinks you’re ending the sex. His hands release you and he leans back with his palms held up in a nonthreatening manner. 

Wolffe is powerful enough that he could force control over you, but he never has and never will. You smile and grab his hands, placing them back on your hips. He looks confused, but keeps his hands where you place them. You place your own hands on either side of his face, cupping his jaw. Leaning forward, you press a chaste kiss on his lips. He reciprocates and the two of you exchange soft, tender kisses. 

Then, you contract your inner muscles and clench around his cock.

You feel his grunt against your lips and you smirk. His fingers dig into your hips reflexively and you hold his face still, not allowing him to move away from you. Your nose brushes his and you can only just make out his expression as he realizes that you’re doing. 

All at once, Wolffe’s breathing becomes heavy. 

You go still again, holding his face close to yours. His fingers flex at your hips and you feel his thighs tense beneath you. To your great surprise, Wolffe allows this to go on and makes no other move to regain control of the situation. 

After several moments of stillness, you rotate your hips slowly, dragging another breathy grunt from the commander. Your hips still and you clench your muscles around him once more.

You repeat this pattern two more times. Then, you lift yourself off him until only the tip of him remains inside you. You press your lips to his as you begin an agonizingly slow pace of descent. When you feel the base of his cock against your clit, you clench _hard_.

You think for a moment you succeeded in making Wolffe lose control. He grips your hips hard enough to bruise and he lets out a deep growl against your lips. The slow pace you set in combination with his reaction ignites an involuntary flutter of your inner walls. You break the kiss as your breath escapes you in a whine. You forget yourself for a moment and grind against him, finally getting the fraction you wanted. 

Wolffe’s head drops to rest on your collar bone as he breathes heavily. You purposefully clench around him again and he grunts as he nips at the skin above your breast. You try to resume the slow pace and the intermittent clenching, but your movements have become erratic. 

It had been your desire to see Wolffe lose control, but you were coming undone.

An orgasm sweeps over you and you let out a small cry as you throw your head back. Wolffe takes the opportunity to kiss and bite and lick his way up your exposed neck. He wraps his arms around you, pulling your body flush with his while you ride out your orgasm. As soon as it passes you look at him with hooded eyes. For a brief moment, everything is still and all you hear is your labored breathing. 

Suddenly, you’re on your back and Wolffe is positioned above you. The commander has a wild look in his eyes that speaks of a deep, carnal hunger. He grabs your legs and places your calves on his shoulders and starts slamming his hips against you. Your thighs are pressed tight together, providing a delicious pressure on your clit. Wolffe’s cock, already impressive, feels impossibly larger in this position and fills you in a way that has you orgasming around him almost immediately after your first one finished. 

You’re feeling overstimulated from your back to back orgasms, but Wolffe hasn’t finished yet. He opens your legs up, giving him access to your clit. He presses his thumb against the bundle of nerves and you cry out. You’re overwhelmed by the sensations and tears start to leak from the corners of your eyes. 

“Good girl. You came on my cock twice. I want you to come again.” He growls the words and it sends liquid heat though your veins. “Can you come again?”

“Yes,” you sob. “Please, yes!”

Wolffe leans forward and places a hand on your throat. It’s not a lot of pressure, but enough to remind you of his raw power. He will never use his power or strength to hurt you and that knowledge sends you over the edge. His grip around you throat tightens almost imperceptibly, and you come hard around his cock. Your third orgasm is the most intense of the night, whiting your vision out. You hear Wolffe snarl on top of you and he thrusts hard one, two, three times as he empties himself inside you. 

When your vision returns, you see Wolffe is a panting mess above you. You giggle when you realize that you may have succeeded in seeing Wolffe lose control just a little bit.

“You’re a brat, you know that?”

His voiced is laced with amused fondness. You smile up at him and reach your hand out. He grabs it out of the air and places a kiss to your finger tips without breaking eye contact. It was a tender moment and one that you commit to memory. 

“I just wanted to make you feel as good as you make me feel,” you mumbled when you regained the use of your voice. “You make me feel so good.”

More blissed out tears gather at the corners of your eyes. Wolffe pulls out of you and crawls up beside you, kissing your tear stained cheeks. He moves his lips across your face, placing tender kisses on your nose, eyelids, and cheeks. Your chest swells at the gentleness of his actions and you reach blindly for him. His hands find yours and he kisses your palms.

“You do make me feel good,” he says quietly against your palm. He takes your hand and places it over his heart before leaning down and pressing his lips gently against yours. “Every time you look at me, every time you let me touch you, every time you smile at me…” Wolffe’s voice trails off and his forehead comes to rest on yours. “I feel best when I’m with you.”


End file.
